thieffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozmowy z Thief: Gold
'Posiadłość Lorda Bafforda' Strażnicy przy bramie *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0101: Hej, idę jutro do Niedźwiedzich Jam. Chcesz iść ze mną? *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C0102: Za żadne skarby! *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0103: Że cooo? Mięczak! Misie mają te nowe kagańce z kolcami podwieszanymi na policzkach. Jak ostatnio tam byłem, (prawie śmiejąc się) było prawdziwe wydłubywanie oczu. *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C0104: Nie ma mowy! To chore! Kiedy byłem malcem… *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0105: Ha! Dziwne, że tu pracujesz… (falsetem) „Oo, krew, mój biedny brzuszek tego nie wytrzyma!" *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C0106: Zamknij się, łacherze! Chcesz krwi? Trzeba było tam być wtedy, lata temu! Mówię ci… niedźwiedzie wtedy? To było coś... Nie potrzebowały policzkowych kolców i obroży z brzytwą, i haków na łapach, i tego czegoś z nożami, co się do nich przywiązuje też! *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0107: Były bez haków na łapach? Co one wtedy tam robiły? Obijały się o siebie? *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C0108: Ha! Nie. Niedźwiedzie wtedy miały szpony długości twojego palca! I ohydne zębole! *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0109: Misie? Łacherujesz! Nie wyglądają na groźne, dopóki nie mają uprzęży. *'Strażnik 2: '''SG2C0110: Dlatego nie mogę znieść Jam teraz! Nie wiesz co straciłeś. Po prostu te niedźwiedzie nie są takie jak kiedyś... *'Strażnik 3:' SG3C0111: Zaraz.... Zabójcze misie. Chciałbym to zobaczyć... Strażnicy w piwnicy *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1901: Tak sobie myślałem... Lord naprawdę mógłby poprawić ochronę. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1902: O co ci chodzi? Co jest z nami nie tak? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1903: Hmm, my jesteśmy w porządku, ale tak sobie myślałem, że przydałoby się więcej patroli na zewnątrz. *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1904: To głupie! Wtedy ludzie będą w środku myszkować! *'Strażnik 1: sg1c1905: Ale wtedy złapiemy ich, zanim wejdą do środka, łacherze! *'''Strażnik 3: Sg3c1906:' '''Oooch... Służba w swoich kwaterach *'Służąca:' sv2c0201: Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby poziom rzeki był tak nisko. *'Służący:' sv1c0202: Susza dwanaście lat temu była prawie tak zła, jak ta. *'Służąca:' sv2c0203: Prawie można przejść na drugą stronę przy Przedmościu. *'Służący:' sv1c0204: Hmmm... Podobałoby się to tym z Nowego Targu. 'Ucieczka z Więzienia Rozpadlin' Młotodzierżcy na najwyższym poziomie kopalni, przy schodach prowadzących do fabryki *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c1401: Były to czasy, kiedyż to wszystkie te sale zatłoczone nowicjuszami były, którzy zapoznać się z naszą nauką pragnęli. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1402: Ależ nadal tutaj nowicjusze są! *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c1403: Ale ichże mniej bracie, ichże mniej. Młodzież dziś pragnie się o złocie i polityce uczyć - nie zasię o rzemiosłach uczciwych. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c1404: Kiedy dorosną, żałować będą, gdyż nic istotnego osiągnąć nie zdołają. Dwóch zakonników w pierwszym punkcie kontrolnym przed wejściem na teren więzienia *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0601: Zaprawdę, nigdy żem takiego zawodzenia nie słyszał, jak tego złodziejskiego pomiotu, Kusego. *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c0602: Ktośże by pomyśleć mógł, że szumowiny te nigdy w obliczu męki prawdziwej nie stanęły. *'Młotodzierżca 1:' HM1C0603: Przez pewien czas myślałem, że blok 4 już przez jego kaszel nie zaśnie, ale ucichł już... *'Młotodzierżca 3:' hm3c0604: Dobrze. Śmierć albo uwięzienie będą jednakimż wyrokiem dla niego. Garrett i Kusy w celi szóstej, bloku czwartym więzienia *'Garrett:' garc0101: No dobra, stary. Wynośmy się stąd, ty, ja i moja forsa. *'Kusy:' cutc0102: Ha, ha... Obawiam się, że będziesz rozczarowany! *'Garrett:' garc0103: Masz szczęście, że umierasz, Kusy, bo musiałbym cię zabić za wystawienie mnie... znowu. *'Kusy:' cutc0104: Szczekaj, szczekaj, szczeniaku! Ale wiszę ci, więc… Feliks ruszył po Róg Kwintusa, wgłąb Kościeliska… Zostawił mi swoje notatki… *'Kusy:' cutc0105: Młoty… dostali je... i wsadzili do swojego „schowka konfiskacyjnego”. *'Kusy:' cutc0106: Raczej kolekcja łupów. Schodami do góry… Kwatery oficerów… *'Kusy:' cutc0107: Jak tam dotrzesz… Ukryte przejście… Gdyby tylko moje płuca nie zgniły od wilgoci… Kapłan i nowicjusz na tyłach kaplicy, poziom baraków *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c1301: Słyszałżeś? Tarius, skąpiąc złota, nóż od Shemenova kupił, nie zaś od kowali naszych. *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c1302: Jak śmiał on! Wstydu nie czuje? *'Młotodzierżca 1:' hm1c1303: Wstyd niewątpliwie poczuł, gdy jego nowe ostrze pękło przy kolacji. *'Młotodzierżca 2:' hm2c1304: Ha. Kiepscy rzemieślnicy z tych Shemenovów, a Tarius się o tym przekonał. 'Zabójcy' Strażnicy Ramireza przy głównych drzwiach do posiadłości *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1501: Jorek powiedział mi, że Młotowcy zamierzają zamknąć Rozpadliny. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1502: Taaa, łacheruje cię. Gdzie zostawią tych matołów, których łapią? *'Strażnik 3:' Sg3c1503: Bo ja wiem... Wrzucą ich do studni lub cosik. Tak czy siak, nie mają tylu ludzi, by ich pilnować. *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1504: Trochę szkoda. Kiedyś mieli władzę. Teraz są bandą gości, która chce powrócić do dawnych czasów. Służacą i służący na drugim piętrze, obok drzwi do biblioteki *'Służący 1:' sv1c0101: Spokojnie, co nie? *'Służąca 2:' sv2c0102: Ciesz się tym póki jest, przyjacielu. Jego Grubość niedługo wróci, aby uprzykrzyć nam znowu życie. *'Służący 1:' sv1c0103: Gdzie on w ogóle jest? Nie widziałem go dziś wieczorem. *'Służąca 2:' sv2c0104: Na dole, znowu w piwnicy, liczy łupy. Mam nadzieję, że zostanie tam całą noc. Strażnicy na dziedzińcu *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1201: Słyszałem, że przydzielili cię do opieki nad potworami. *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C1202: Co? Dlaczego ja? *'Strażnik 1:' sg1c1201: Szef myśli, że jego okropieństwa nie dostają wystarczającej czułości. Będziesz czochrał ich brzuszki! *'Strażnik 2:' SG2C1204: Prędzej się zwolnię. Zobaczysz, że tak! Strażnicy w kotłowni na pierwszym piętrze *'Strażnik 1:' Myślałem, że Quince i Jacow byli tej nocy na straży. *'Strażnik 2:' Szef wysłał ich do specjalnego zadania. Chce śmierci pewnego człowieka. Złodzieja - nazywa się Garrett. *'Strażnik 1:' Garrett? Nie powinno się go lekceważyć, przynajmniej ja tak słyszałem. *'Strażnik 2: Już niedługo, jeśli odwiedzi go tych dwoje. Służba w swoich kwaterach, pierwsze piętro *'''Służący 2: Przeszedłeś kiedyś przez… no wiesz… Mur? *'Służący 1:' Na drugą stronę barykad? Nie ma szans! Słyszałem, że chodzą tam umarli. *'Służący 2:' Słyszałem, że budynki są tam ze złych kamieni duchów. Wchłonęły tych, którzy tam byli! *'Służący 1:' To, co słyszałem, to w ogóle co innego. Księżyc, on pochłania tam całe światło. *'Służący 2:' Nie złapiesz mnie na to. *'Służący 1:' Nie mam zamiaru. Strażnicy w sali wejściowej *'Strażnik 2:' Widziałeś wyposażenie chłopców Shemenovów, które noszą na sobie? *'Strażnik 1:' To czarne i srebrne? Tak... ładne. *'Strażnik 2:' Dostali to wyposażenie! Halabardy też! *'Strażnik 1:' Ha! Wydłubałbyś sobie oko nią, uwierz mi! Strażnicy w komnacie z trofeami *'Strażnik 1: '''Słyszałem, że Grandmauden chce u siebie zainstalować zabezpieczenia Młotów. *'Strażnik 3:' Z przekładniami, łopatkami i ze wszystkim? *'Strażnik 1:' Ta. *'Strażnik 3:' Wielki błąd! Wracam do domu, zapomniałem pociągnąć dźwignię, która pociacha moją starą na kawałeczki! Ha ha ha ha! *'Strażnik 1:' Ha ha ha ha! To ją nauczy. *'Strażnik 3:' Nie wspominając już o dwóch facetach z mieczami, którym więcej nie zapłacą. 'Gildia złodziei' Strażnik gildii i dwóch złodziei przed wejściem do restauracji, tuż przy starcie *'Sutter:' Hasło. *'Danno: Chyba jaja sobie robisz! Sutter, to ja! *'''Sutter: (Cytuje) „Ochrona jest wymagana, by zapobiec ekspozycji i zatraceniu talentu." Chcesz kłócić się z Zawietrznikami? Teraz jakie jest hasło? *'Danno:' Ręka ciemności, stopy powietrza…Otwórz drzwi, dobrze? *'Sutter:' Dobrze… Ale wtedy ten musi mi dać hasło. *'Złodziej: 'Łacherujesz nas? *'Sutter:' (Cytuje) „Ochrona jest wymagana…” *'Złodziej: '''A ja stoję i słucham aż Danno powie ci hasło. Myślisz, że pozwoli mi, jeżeli nie jestem w gildii? Myślisz, że jestem głupi żeby go nie spamiętać? *'Danno:' Sutter, będę znosić twoje pomysły, ale jeśli zaczniesz wprowadzanie go od tego, jakim jesteś głupcem, będzie krew! A teraz otwórz te drzwi! Dwóch graczy przy stole do kart w kasynie *'Gracz 1: Daj mi kartę. *'''Gracz 2: Och, alem głupi, oczywiście chcesz dobić do dwudziestu! Dwudziestu ośmiu? Aww... przegrałeś. Chłopie, co jest dziwnego w tym co się stało? *'Gracz 1:' Ta ta, łacherko, po prostu rozdaj jeszcze raz! *'Gracz 2:' Oczywiście. W tym układzie wygram wszystkie twoje napiwki z tej nocy! *'Gracz 1:' Może Szachraj ciebie znajdzie w mroku... *'Gracz 2:' Hmmm? Nie załapałam... *'Gracz 1:' Powiedziałem „Daj mi kartę!” Dwaj złodzieje o Donalu i Reubenie, obok magazynu, w dół tajemnego przejścia z kasyna *'Złodziej 1: '''Donal i Reuben mogą się nawet wyrżnąć nawzajem, ale i tak mi to zwisa. Gdy oni kłócą się o Wazę, niech mi nie zawracają rzyci. *'Złodziej 3:' Tak, ale to są póki co tylko kłótnie, nie pojedynki o Wazę. Powinna zostać zamknięta u Donala. *'Złodziej 1:' Tak, Donal nie zrobi nic złego, dopóki Lord Reuben ma klucz. *'Złodziej 3:' To nie dobrze dla mnie. Szafirowa Waza jest bardziej wartościowa niż reszta łupów z Randalla razem wziętych. Zawietrzników nie stać pracować za darmo. Chcę swojej działki! Uzbrojony i nieuzbrojony złodziej w pierwszym pokoju ze strażnikiem, przy ścianie kasyna *'Złodziej 1:' Niedobrze, kiedy wspólnicy walczą. *'Złodziej 2:' Słyszałem. Donal na południu, Reuben na północy. Jeśli zejdą na dół, będziemy w potrzasku. *'Złodziej 1:' Nigdy się nie pogodzą i rozliczą po równo. Reuben zamierza wysłać chłopców, aby znaleźli sejf z Wazą, a Donal aby znaleźli klucz... A wiesz, że ci rębacze nie są zbyt wybredni, kogo mają połamać.. *'Złodziej 2:' Uu.. Nigdy nie odejdę z Unii. Złodzieje na terytorium Donala z podniesionymi drewnianymi chodnikami *'Złodziej 3:' Te drzwi ciśnieniowe są przeklętym kłopotem. Musisz znaleźć własny sposób, aby znaleźć tą łacherową dźwignię. *'Złodziej 1:' Ona spowalnia też intruzów. *'Złodziej 3:' A ktoby mógłby się tu włamać? Musimy działać tylko, gdy ktoś będzie próbował przeźlizgnąć się na szczyt. *'Złodziej 1: Przez tą sprawę z Wazą może się wszystko wydarzyć. Działanie, którego potrzebujesz, też. *'''Złodziej 3: Hej, to prawda. Bądź miły dla niepowodzeń zmian wprowadzanych przez szefów. Uzbrojony i nieuzbrojony złodziej w piwnicy Donala *'Złodziej 1:' Słyszałeś o zadaniu Suttera, które dostał wczoraj w nocy? *'Złodziej 2:' Słyszałem, że późno wyszedł. Dostał coś fajnego? *'Złodziej 1:' Ha! On nie chciał! Jest na górze, w sypialni Lady. Jest cichy, jakby słuchał kroków z zewnątrz! *'Złodziej 2:' Jest przetrzymywany? *'Złodziej 1:' *'Złodziej 2:' *'Złodziej 1:' *'Złodziej 2:' *'Złodziej 1:' Złodzieje w miejscu w pobliżu podwójnego magazynu, niedaleko drzwi ciśnieniowych 66 *'Złodziej 1:' Bafford dostał szału, gdy wrócił z wycieczki do domu i zobaczył, że jego drogocenne berło zostało zwinięte! *'Złodziej 2:' To nie nasza robota, nie? *'Złodziej 1:' Ty łacherze! Gdybyśmy my wyczyścili jednego z ludzi Ramireza, byłaby wojna! *'Złodziej 2:' Więc kto to zrobił? *'Złodziej 1:' Prawdopodobnie Garrett. On jest tylko taki chytry i durny, aby wywinąć coś takiego. 'Miecz' Strażnicy przed głównym wejściem *'Strażnik 1': ''Myślisz że coś się wydarzy? *'Strażnik 2:' Prawdopodobnie nie, ale nie wymiękaj za wcześnie! *'Strażnik 1': Heh. Nie ja! Strażnicy na trzecim piętrze niedaleko miecza *'Strażnik 1:' Szef był dziś wściekły. *'Strażnik 3:' Myślałem, że był w dobrym nastroju… *'Strażnik 1: Heh, mówiłem ci! Dobre nastroje są najgorsze… Strażnicy w altance tuż przy sali z mieczem *'Strażnik 3: '''Widziałeś nową komnatę? Z... drzewami? *'Strażnik 1: Tak, ładny. *'Strażnik 3:' Chciałbym mieć tam patrole. 'Wieże Magów' Dwaj łucznicy w wielkiej sali *'Strażnik 3:' Tych magów nie można lekceważyć. Widziałem ich używających magii na starym Bradworcie. Zauważyli "kradzież" łubin ze stołów w sali audiencyjnej. Jeden z nich wezwał wielkie głazy z nieba, były to świecące kamienie z księżyca! To wszystko uderzyło w jego biedną czaszkę... *'Strażnik 1:' Dla intruzów lepiej, abyśmy my ich złapali zanim magowie to uczynią. Strażnicy niedaleko Wieży Wody *'Strażnik 3:' Czemu mogą wchodzić tam tylko członkowie Bractwa? *'Strażnik 1: '''Jeśteśmy tu po to, aby mieć oko na gości i uważać na bardziej przyziemne zagrożenia. Magowie potrafią się obronić. *'Strażnik 3:' Ale o co chodzi z tą całą tajemnicą? Nawet służba tam nie może wejśc. Magowie ufają w ogóle komuś? *'Strażnik 1:' Lepiej nie zadawać pytań. Złoto daje mi wszystkie odpowiedzi. Magowie ziemi w sali z talizmanem *'Mag 1:' To prawda, on powrócił. Musimy być gotowi. Ciężkie wody przed nami. *'Mag 2:' Wielu nie przeżyje. Musimy próbować zmienić nurt. *'Mag 1:' Róbmy co w mocy naszej, aby zdobyć Talizman, Przepowiednia jest jak ocean powracający w przypływie na brzeg. Niewiele jest w naszej mocy, aby temu zapobiec. Możemy tylko się przygotowywać do jego przyjazdu. *'Mag 2:' Sucha i martwa jest znaczna część Miasta. Słońce przeciwstawi się, a konflikt skończy w płomieniach. *'Mag 1:' Taka jest kolej rzeczy. Cywilizacje upadają, aby inne mogły powstać. *'Mag 2: Wiatry postępu zawsze kierują się do grobu. *'''Mag 1: Wkrótce, mój młody uczniu, schwytasz prawdę o tym. 'Pieśń Jaskiń' Majaczenie pustelnika *'Raoul:' Wyśledziłem cię, ty mała rybko! O nie, to jest raczej duża rybka. Jesteś tutaj, aby też pośpiewać? Wspomnijmy pamiętną scenę na moście, pomiędzy Raoulem, a Valerius. Zacznę! Miasto nocą, Raoul, młody właściciel Opery, śpiewa do lady Valerius: „Ja, Raoul, oskarżę o zdradę cię, aby pozyskać bogactwa twe!” Wtedy lady Valerius śpiewa: „Ja, lady Valerius, zdobyłam Operę, tak! Prosto spod nosa twego; teraz całuj ziemię pod stopami mymi!” Żyję tutaj, pod Operą, ale wrócę! Kradnę jedzenie i to, co potrzebuję. Ona nie może wykopać mnie, nie Raoula. Może zeszli na dół w poszukiwaniu pająków… Ale znaleźli za to skarb z sanktuarium! Teraz ona ma to! Widziałem ją z tym. To ma moc. Ty… ty mógłbyś to ukraść jej! To ją zasmuci! Zobaczmy… Co mogłaby śpiewać? Ach! Wiem! Lady Valerius szlocha w swej komnacie… śpiewa: „Ja, lady Valerius, jestem taka, taka smutna! Gdzie zniknął skarb? Tylko on uczyni mnie rad!” Potrzebujesz mapy? Raoul ma mapę. Potrzebujesz klucza? Raoul ma klucz! Pamiętaj „W lewo w kanale! Potem na prawo, może wyglądać lepiej.” To sekretna droga. Teraz ruszaj, ruszaj, ruszaj! W górę, w górę po sznurze, dlaczegóż powoli tak? Wspomnijmy teraz pamiętną scenę na moście, pomiędzy Raoulem, a Valerius. Zacznę... Lady Valerius i aktor w biurze dyrektora *'Lady Valerius:' (śpiewa) "Ale czekaj! Kimże jest ten szpieg? Kto śmiał ściąć drzewa z mojej sfery?" *'Aktor: '''Dobrze... Ale spróbuj trochę bardziej nerwowo, w ten sposób: "Ale czekaj! Kimże jest ten szpieg?! Kto śmiał ściąć dzewa z mojej sfery?!" *'Lady Valerius: "Ale czekaj! Kimże jest ten szpieg? Kto śmiał..." *'''Aktor: Nie, nie! Z werwą! Podkreśl słowo "śmiał", tak: "Kto śmiał ściąć drzewa z mojej sfery?!" *'Lady Valerius: '''Mam lepszy pomysł! Dlaczego ty nie zaśpiewasz tej części "Klotyldy Księżniczki Lasu" jutro wieczorem? Jak będziesz wchodził na scenę, dlaczegobyś sobie nie znalazłbyś sobie innej prowadzącej? *'Aktor:' Ha! Może tak zrobię! *'Lady Valerius: Dobrze! Łacherowa troglodyta bez talentu! Strażnicy w piwnicy, na schodach *'''Strażnik: A więc jasne: w razie problemów, podwoiliśmy straże przy pokojach lady Valerius. *'Strażnik:' Nie przy kasach? Bo "gdybym był złodziejem, właśnie tam bym się udał". *'Strażnik:' Ale skoro jesteś strażnikiem, nie złodziejem, wiesz, gdzie masz pójść w razie problemu? *'Straźnik: '''W razie kłopotów, trzeba sprawdzić płaszcz dziewczyny. Jest sama i nie ma z kim porozmawiać (śmiech)! *'Strażnik:' Kiedy jesteś kapitanem, możesz pilnować czego chcesz. Do tego czasu, posłuchaj: Dokąd idziesz, kiedy masz problem? *'Strażnik: Iść strzec jakiegoś wodnistego kamyka, o którego nikt nie dba, oraz lady Valerius. *'Strażnik: '''Dobrze. Kiedy skończysz szorować, proponuję, abyś zabrał się za patrol. Aktor i aktorka w jednej z garderob *'Aktor: 'Widziałaś najnowszą sztukę Cribsa? Ten bełkot umniejsza mój talent! *'Aktorka: Co za ironia losu, bo on zawsze uważa twoje sztuki za śmieci. *'Aktor:' I, aby dodać jeszcze więcej zniewagi, mam nosić stroje z poprzedniej epoki! *'Aktorka:' Nie wierzę, że Opera wciąż traci pieniądze. To przez ten plebs pracujący na kasach, podkradają wszystko, co się da! Valerius powinna ich wszyskich wylać! *'Aktor:' I jeszcze raz, zgadzam się z tobą, Krystyno. Z pewnością wyrzucenie plebsu stąd wyczyści to miejsce. Ale co wtedy będziesz robić dla jedzenia i schronienia, kiedy wykopią ciebie? (śmiech) *'Aktorka: 'Łacher! Szlachcic i szlachcianka w głównej loży *'Patrycjusz:' Ta najnowsza opera od Valerius i Cribsa jest dowodem na wyższość ludzkiego intelektu. Człowiek pokonuje naturę! Mój absolutnie ulubiony temat. *'Patrycjuszka:' Nie mogę się więcej z tobą godzić. Ta opera jest bardziej parodią, a nie dowodem. Jedyną rzeczą, którą musiałam przemóc, to moje biedne uszy, które musiały znieść tą okropną muzykę, którą skomponował! *'Patrycjusz:' Ha! Nie jesteś jedyną zirytowaną, bo Cribs lubi tragiczne zakończenia. *'Patrycjuszka:' To nie wszystko! Odkąd Valerius przejęła interes, musimy znosić pana Cribsa i jego pokręcone operetki z winoroślami i konarami jako złoczyńców - cóż to za kompletny nonsens! Jak można to znieść? *'Patrycjusz:' Hmmm. Cóż, rozmówię się z "nowym". To właśnie mówię! 'W przebraniu' Dwaj młotowcy w głównej sali na parterze *'Młotodzierżca:' *'Młotodzierżca:' *'Młotodzierżca:' *'Młotodzierżca:' Zakonnicy tuż przy sali ćwiczeń Młotodzierżcy w relikwiarzu *'Młotodzierżca:' Nawet Baron nareszcie zacząłże się przeciwstawiać złu... kiedy go z odpowiednią siłą szturchnie się. *'Młotodzierżca:' Najbardziej maszże na myśli działanie przeciw bandziorom DeWalla? *'Młotodzierżca:' Zaprawdę, rzekł ktoś mi, że to bracia właśni, którzy w grzechu byli, tak go zmienili. *'Młotodzierżca: '''Złodzieje na wzajem zdradzają się. Teraz jużem tak zawsze. Młotodzierżcy w kaplicy Zakonnicy na cmentarzu *'Młotodzierżca:' Niektórzy mawiają, że Baron zamierzaże taryfy na zieleninę i mięsiwo podnieść. *'Młotodzierżca:' Nędzny człowiek służyże tylko kupcom w chciwości swej. *'Młotodzierżca:' Dziadek jego mniej o wybite złoto dbałże, a więcej o swą duszę zdrową... ale już nie. *'Młotodzierżca:' Budowniczego prawdą jestże to, że ludzie bez wiary jak próchno miękną i padają. 'Niespodziewani Sojusznicy' Oblężony młotodzierżca do Garretta *'Młotodzierżca:' Ach, to ty, Mistrzu Złodziei. Małoże czasu na wyjaśnienia jest. Plugawe bestyje Szachraja złapałyże Arcykapłana naszego, jeśliże nie uratujemy żywego go, zgubieni będziemy. Nie możemy nawet próbować... Brakujeże nam złodziejskich umiejętności y perfidii twej, a bestyje zabiją go nasze śmiałe poczynania widząc. Przynieśże go do nas, jeszcze przy życiu y może jak Szachraja pokonać podyskutujemy. Trzymany jestże gdzieś w jaskiniach i komnatach za tym przejściem. Niech Budowniczy kieruje krokami twymi. W Paszczy Chaosu Szachraj odprawiający rytuał 'Nieużyte' 6 *'Strażnik 2:' Słyszałem, że zbierasz zakłady! *'Strażnik 3:' Uhm. Cyric nad Bohn, trzy do dwóch. I też kiedy wojna się skończy. *'Strażnik 2:' Mmm, daj mi sześć na Bohn i - hm... mmm - pięć na kolejne dwa lata. *'Strażnik 3:' Nie ma sprawy. Dawaj pieniądze. *'Strażnik 2:' Chwilka. Płacimy ci teraz, a ty nie wypłacisz mi przez dwa lata? Nie ma mowy! 18 *sv1: sv1c0501: '''Sługa 1:' Nie sądzę, że uda się tu zrobić miętowy ogród. Nawet cień nie pomaga. *sv2: sv2c0502: Służąca: '''Cóż, lepiej by było, gdybyś wyciągnij je później wyciągnął. Jaśnie Pan nie chciałby wiszących dookoła brązowych roślin. *sv1: sv1c0503: '''Sługa: Wiem. Po prostu mam nadzieję, że susza się wkrótce skończy. Do studni jest tak daleko... *sv2: sv2c0504: Służąca: To nie może trwać wiecznie. A jeśli tak, Jaśnie Pan przeniesie się do Cyrik i będzie koniec z tym. 19 *'Służąca 2:' Pamiętasz, że mówiłeś kiedyś, że Baron nigdy się nie ożeni? *'Sługa 1:' Tak. Nadal to mówię. *'Służąca 2:' To Felicja, on jest na poważnie z nią. *'Sługa 1:' A skąd ty wiesz o romansach Barona? *'Służąca 2': Od mojej siostry! Pracuje dla Lady, która ubiera Felicję. *'Sługa 1:' Och! Wygląda na to, że Felicja wie, że Baron z nią tak na poważnie. 21 *'Służąca 2:' Och... *'Sługa 1': Co się stało? *'Służąca 2:' Och, po prostu... martwię się, że mój Jobi nigdy nie wróci. Walczy przeciwko Blackbrook. Kiedyś myślałam, że to będzie dla jego dobra, nauczy go dyscypliny, ale teraz... *'Sługa 1': Jest ciężko, wiem. *'Służąca 2:' Być matką nie jest łatwo, mówię ci. Najlepsze, co ci się może przytrafić, to umrzeć przed twoimi dziećmi. 33 *'Młotodzierżca': Zasię, ażeby naszą obronę wzmocnić. *'Młotodzierżca': Nie, to nie oni przebieg bitwy planują. Oni tylko w życie wolę Barona wprowadzą, a Baron zdecydowałże, by nie atakować. *'Młotodzierżca': Nierozsądnie. Myślisz, że Baron pokonać Blackbrook chce? *'Młotodzierżca': A jakżesz ty myślisz? Wojna pretekst mu daje, by wyimaginowane problemy stwarzać i wiele podatków nakładać, których inaczej nie mógłby nałożyć. *'Młotodzierżca:' Ba, młokos! To prawda. A jednak nigdy dłuto nie zna woli ręki, której służy, ani nie powinien sądzić, czy znak, który wykuwa, będzie dla dobrych czy złych celów. Wystarczy, by narzędzie ostre i pięknie wykonane było. Tylko tak może Budowniczemu służyćże. 34 *Hammer1: HM1C0331: Młotodzierżca: Czy ta klęska głodu nigdy nie minie? Kupcy ze Skalnego Targu znowu chcą o jedną piątą więcej niż przed miesiącem. Mimo to sądzę, że nie mają z tego wielkich zysków. *Hammer1: HM1C0332: Młotodzierżca: Rzekłbym, że to z powodu wojny toczonej przez Cyrik z Bohn. Pola bitew płoną w miejscach, gdzie niegdyś były farmy i folwarki. *Hammer1: HM1C0333: Młotodzierżca: Twe argumenty są przekonujące i pokazują bystrość, niemniej sądzę, że zbytnio upraszczasz sprawę. *Hammer1: HM1C0334: '''Młotodzierżca: '''Hmm... Kategoria:Transkrypcje Kategoria:Rozmowy